Hold On My Heart
by JaeSan
Summary: Sam and Rachel lean on each other as they try to get over Finn and Quinn, not original I know, but hopefully good anyway...
1. I Know I Shouldn't, But

So this is just a little experiment to see if I can write outside of my fave Glee pairing...  
>I'll warn everyone now all the chapters to this are short and it's written to be a series of scenes between Rachel and Sam as they become friends and eventually fall in love. I have ten written now, but they're easy to write because they're all based off of songs. Like I said I'm just trying to get out of my Faberry bubble so just wanted to see if it's any good and if there's any interest.<br>I think Sam and Rachel would be cute together, I'll only post more if anyone likes it, otherwise I'll take it down in a few, so let me know either way :)

Oh and I don't really see the point in adding the songs to the story at this point, but they do sing the song that the title for each chapter comes from. I'll include the title and artist at the end for anyone who's interested, most of them are pretty obvious though...don't own Glee, it's characters, or any music used.

**I Know I Shouldn't, But...**

Sam never really meant to fall for Rachel Berry, he only really wanted to understand Quinn Fabray, and maybe in the process win her back.

It starts on a Friday.

He spots Rachel in the bleachers after school glancing wistfully as Quinn and Finn flirt on the fifty yard line. The look on her face? He seriously knows exactly what that feels like. He splits his gaze between the sickeningly happy couple and the painful look on Rachel's face. He kind of wonders how they can be so insensitive. He also wonders how he could have been so wrong about Finn Hudson. The dude turned out to be a serious douche bag. "What the hell are you staring at Beibs?" Puck slaps him on the back and gives him a knowing look as he follows his gaze to Finn and Quinn.

"What does she see in him?" He asks out loud, not expecting an answer.

Puck shrugs. "Fuck if I know." Sam hears a little bit of disgust in his voice and then Puck throws his chin toward the brunette sitting in the bleacher. "Why don't you ask my hot Jewish home girl up there. She's still pretty hung up on him." Puck gives him another slap on the back and runs down field, leaving Sam staring in curiosity at Rachel Berry. When she looks up and catches his gaze he blushes, waves and follows in the same direction.

On Monday he finds her in the choir room.

He forgot his English binder earlier and only gets around to picking it up after basketball practice. He's surprised to see her, even though he's been told she pretty much lives between there and the auditorium. She looks up from the piano and he can't help smiling at her startled expression. "Sorry, Rachel. I forgot my stuff earlier." She looks at him with a sort of puzzled expression on her face and he realizes that this is the first time they've ever spoken. "I hope I didn't interrupt." He says as he walks further into the room toward his chair.

"Oh. No." He frowns that she doesn't offer more, but grabs his folder and heads back toward the door, her eyes follow him the entire way and don't drop back to her sheet music until she hears the door open.

He turns back to see that her expression is now screwed up in concentration as she studies the music in front of her. He smiles to himself and then steps back into the room. "You know it's like quarter to five don't you, Rachel?"

He smiles when she looks startled again. "Yes I am aware of the time, Sam, but I appreciate your concern. My father called during lunch today to inform me that he would be unable to pick me up until five thirty. While I don't mind walking, the cold air is extremely detrimental to my vocal cords. So I decided to work on my song until my father arrives."

"But...I saw you in the cold yesterday. In the bleachers...watching Finn and Quinn."

"Santana already got in enough stalker digs, but if you're going to dazzle me with your own wit, you may as well get on with it." He has to admit he kind of hates the defensiveness in her as she crosses her arms over her chest and gives him the floor.

He throws his hand up immediately. "Hey, I didn't mean nothing by that. I was just...worried or something, I guess." Sam shrugs and looks a little sympathetic. "I mean, I was sort of doing the same thing. It would be a little hypocritical of me to call you a stalker, don't you think?" He offers her a tentative smile that she doesn't return, but she does uncross her arms.

"I apologize if I was rude just then." She says after a short, but somewhat awkward silence.

"It's cool." He shrugs and points to the other side of the piano bench, requesting permission to sit next to her. She nods and he sits nervously, thinking about what Puck suggested yesterday. "Actually there was something I kinda wanted to ask you, if you have a minute." Rachel nods and he looks down at the keys and tries not to sound pathetic. "What's so great about Hudson?"

"Huh?" Which wasn't the most eloquent thing to ever cross the lips of Rachel Berry, he was inclined to believe that he had caught her a little bit off guard with his question.

"Well you're still pretty hung up on him, right? And I think Quinn wants him back. I was just wondering what's so great about him. Because I sort of think the guy's an ass hat."

"First of all, Samuel, what I like about Finn is my highly personal business, that I don't believe we should be discussing on the occasion of our first conversation. Second, language." He gives her his brightest, most charming smile. "Sounds fair. I guess I'll, like, save it for our next one then. Would your song choice be acceptable for our first social exchange."

Rachel has the grace to smile at him and gestures for him to look at the sheet music. He raises his eyebrows at her, "What's with you and the country music?"

"It's the music of pain, Sam." She sighs out dramatically as if he's the world's idiot.

He just shakes his head and smiles, gets up to grab a guitar and tunes it on his way back to the bench. He smiles again when he sits down. "The music of pain sounds better with a guitar." He plays a few chords to warm up and smiles at her encouragingly as he goes right into the song.

Rachel's not a country singer, but he thinks they pull it off pretty well. He likes her voice up close and his voice joins her vocals on the second verse, turning it into a duet. He thinks they sound so good together that if Quinn or Finn were here to hear them singing the pair wouldn't be able to resist crawling back.

Rachel cries toward the end of the song and he's wondering exactly how much she really loves the golden boy. He doesn't really know what to do so they sit awkwardly in their shared heartache and he barely resists the urge to flee. She smiles gratefully when he rests his hand on her back in an attempt to comfort her. He's sort of uncomfortable, but at least someone knows how he feels and misery loves company, right?

On Tuesday they don't acknowledge each other at all.

Lucinda Williams-Still I Long for Your Kiss


	2. I Can't Pretend I Don't Care

So...another chapter to get things going, generate some interest or whatever, since these are so short. If you want more, let me know and I'll post more tomorrow :)  
>And remember, be kind, I don't normally write this pairing, just something I'm trying out...Don't own Glee, it's characters or any music used...<p>

**I Can't Pretend I Don't Care**

Rachel tried to ignore falling in love with Sam. She had really only wanted a friend, and possibly someone to talk to her that might make Finn jealous.

They become friends on a Thursday.

She unexpectedly finds him in the choir room the day after she finds out that Finn and Quinn are back together. As if watching them hide it for weeks weren't bad enough he had to go and drive a hole through her chest by making it official. Worse yet, she has to find out from Quinn. Sam is plugging a guitar into an amp when she walks in. They haven't spoken since the last time they were in this room and Rachel was crying her eyes out.

She has yet to thank him for his efforts that day and feels slightly awkward in his presence. "I'm sorry, I'll come back."

To her surprise he smiles at her, "It's cool." He says. "I was just tuning up, not playing anything yet."

Rachel sits behind the drums and studies his sheet music. "Feeling a touch on the emo side are we?" She questions with wide eyes. "It's the music of depression, Rachel." He drops his smile as he plays a few notes and sits on a stool across from her.

"It seems I'm not the only one who has gained access to the knowledge that all is right in the halls of McKinley again as the golden couple reunites." He looks at her strangely. "You heard that Quinn got back together with Finn?" She tries not to be bitter, it's not like they couldn't see it coming.

"Yeah. I guess I did." He shrugs. "I thought maybe I'd try to sing it out or whatever, seems to be what you guys do..."

Rachel senses his sadness and maybe a hint of embarrassment, "Would you like me to leave?"

His mouth quirks into a shy smile. "Nah."

"Well then the music of suicidal tendencies sounds better with drums." She taps out a beat on the drums and tries not to be too pleased with the impressed look on Sam's face. He stands and starts to play and she joins him on the second chorus because honestly they're voices sound great together and she has to admit that having someone actually understand how she feels is pretty awesome. Even if that person is a jock who has barely ever spoken to her.

When they finish they're both smiling. Sam gives her a high five and she's surprised when he asks her if she wants a ride home. "What time is your dad coming?"

"Five-thirty." She answers.

"Well...I could give you a ride if you want. That way you're not stuck at school for another two hours."

"Okay." She says shyly. He smiles and she thinks it's sort of sweet that he grabs her bag as he leads the way toward his car. When Sam is scraping the snow off of the car she texts her father to tell him that she's getting a ride home from a friend and they spend most of the short ride to Rachel's house in a mostly comfortable silence. Rachel takes in the neatness of his car and the tiny blue Avatar figure hanging from his rear view mirror and tries not to fidget in the seat as he watches the road.

"So any chance you might answer that question for me?" he says as he pulls in front of her house.

Rachel looks at him thoughtfully. "I'm not positive I want to give you that information just yet."

"That's cool" He smiles and gets out of the car. She's puzzled until he opens her door for her and helps her over the snow to the shoveled sidewalk. He hands her her backpack, "See you in Glee tomorrow, Rachel. Thanks for singing with me."

"Thanks for the ride, Sam." She smiles and walks toward her house.

On Friday he sits next to her in Glee.

Simple Plan-Addicted


	3. Burn, Burn, Burn Everything About You

Thanks to the people who reviewed and put this story on their Alert list, here's another chapter as promised :)  
>Hope everyone enjoys tonights episode, I don't own the show, the characters, or the music...<p>

**Burn, Burn, Burn Everything About You**

Not for the first time Sam wonders how anyone could think that Rachel Berry is annoying. He's surprised and just a little bit pumped to realize that if you can make it past her eagerness she's actually really cool. She still hasn't answered his question, but he's sort of having fun hanging out and singing with her. It makes it easier to ignore the happy couple campaigning for prom royalty.

On Tuesday they move from hurt to angry.

Mr. Schue gives them the stupidest assignment in the history of the Glee club. They each have to pick a song that conveys something that they are having trouble expressing. The dynamic duo sing a love duet that makes Sam want to vomit and when he glances over at Rachel he sees that her face has paled slightly. When they kiss at the end Rachel's face tightens in anger and he finds her in the choir room after school as always.

"I've never been so disgusted in all my life!" She says as she folds her arms over her chest.

"Yeah, me too." He drops his backpack and sits next to her on the piano bench.

"This is the song I want to sing. Can you help?" She hands him her music and he smiles and nods.

"So country music becomes the music of anger. I like it. I'll totally help, if you help with mine." he hands her his music and he wonders at the feeling in his stomach as she throws her head back and laughs.

"This will definitely need the drums."

He grins, "Have I told you how cool it is that you play the drums." And he can't help it, he might not be over Quinn, but Rachel playing the drums is kind of hot.

"One of my endless talents." He kind of likes her smug smile and suggests they head to the auditorium to practice. They have such a blast getting their emotion out that they're actually laughing by the time they both finish performing. They also realize they have an audience, Puck, Kurt and Santana are in the front row applauding and Sam wonders what the hell those three are doing together.

Pucks laughing as he jumps onto the stage and he slaps Sam on the back. "Dude that killed!" He exclaims and raises his hand to high five Sam.

"I can't wait to see their faces." Santana agrees, lining up for her own hand slap as Sam grins at her. Sam frowns as he notices Rachel hang back from his friends and turns to acknowledge her, "Hear that, Rachel, we rocked it!"

She smiles from her spot behind the drums and joins them, ducking shyly as Puck throws an arm around her shoulders. "Seriously, Berry as if your Jewishness weren't enough you have to add the drums. Totally hot." Sam tries to ignore the jealousy that courses through him at Rachel's blush.

They jam together for a while because as it turns out the three of them are there to practice their own songs, and then Puck and Santana drag them to Breadstix. Sam actually has fun for the first time in ages and when he drops Rachel off he's surprised to find that for the first time since Quinn pushed him away he doesn't feel like he's lost. His older brother notices his smile when he sets his bag on the table and starts pulling his homework out. "You look like you had a good day."

"Yeah, I sort of did." He's surprised to realize how true it is. Maybe Ohio isn't as bad as he thinks.

On Wednesday it's Quinn and Finn's turn to glare at _them_ in disgust.

Taylor Swift-Picture to Burn (Rachel)  
>Ugly Kidd Joe-Everything About You (Sam)<p> 


	4. Beat Me 'til I'm Numb

Hmmm...I guess as long as there are people adding this the their story alerts I'll keep writing it...Not the best part, but it's whatever. Let me know what you think and if there's anything you want to see or a song you want me to write a chapter to...I'm open to anything as long as it stays on the simple side. I'm trying my best to keep this fic pretty light, my other fics have me all angsted out...

**Beat Me 'til I'm Numb**

Rachel wishes Finn would just admit that he's still in love with her. Then they could get back together and it would be much easier for her to pretend that the sick feeling churning in her stomach whenever Sam talks to another girl isn't jealousy.

He asks her to prom on a Wednesday.

She finds him in the choir room sitting on the piano bench with his head hanging down. She enters the room and when he looks up she gasps at the sight of the blood running down his face. "What happened?" Rachel drops her bag and rushes over to him.

"It was nothin', Rae." She smiles in spite of her concern at the nickname he's adopted during the last few weeks.

"Sam."

"Hey look, I promise it was nothing." Rachel regards him for a long moment and nods in acceptance of his answer. "Come on." She holds her hand out and leads him to the bathroom.

He winces a little as Rachel dabs at his mouth and eye. "The last time I was in here, Quinn was cleaning my first slushy off of me." He smiles painfully. "I asked her to prom." Rachel tries not to stiffen at his statement because the truth is if Finn asked her she would accept without hesitation.

"I take it that went well for you?"

"Not as well as you'd think." Rachel smiles when she assumes he swears in Na'vi. "Finn and Azimio pretty much threatened my life. If it wasn't for Puck I'd probably still be on the locker room floor. She wanted to say yes though, I know it. Just don't know what you guys see in him."

She swallows and shrugs. "Finn was the first person who was ever nice to me." She says it so quietly at first he doesn't hear. She can hear the self loathing in her voice and she hates it. Hates admitting out loud in front of him what a loser she is. "He was popular and hot and he noticed me. It was like I was dreaming. Even now that we're broken up, he's still that way. Finn might not be the smartest guy in the world, but he likes me, and he chose me over her, even if it was only for a little while."

"Go to prom with me." She's surprised.

"Do you think that's a good idea, Sam? I mean for you to take me. Aren't you worried about your reputation? Let's face it I'm pretty much the school loser."

She tries not to like it too much when his fingers lightly tilt her chin up so that he can look at her as he speaks. "I'm still hung up on Quinn. You're still hung up on Finn. I could ask anyone, you're right. But I'm asking you..cuz...even though we both want to be there with other people at least we'll still have fun." He smiles down at her and she thinks this is how he must have smiled when he was a boy. "Who cares what anyone else thinks. Besides I'm a catch, Rae. I found out I'm nominated for Prom King, I'm so awesome my rep can stand anything."

Rachel laughs. "Now you sound like Puck."

"Well, I have been spending an awful lot of time with him lately, once you get past all his bullshit, he's not half bad. So are you going?"

She ignores his cursing and the flutter in her stomach when he smiles at her like that. "Yes, Samuel Evans. I would love to go to the prom with you." They link hands as they head back to the choir room and when they get there Puck, Santana and Kurt are waiting for them. Rachel likes his breath on her ear as he whispers that she's not a loser before he greets their unlikely group of friends.

"Thanks, dude." Rachel watches him give Puck a fist bump.

"I got your back, Biebs." Sam shakes his head and laughs in spite of the nickname before he digs in his bag and hands out sheet music. "Dude. You gotta get over her, man." Rachel tries not to agree too enthusiastically.

"You're probably right, but until then I'll just keep singing her songs in Glee that make her squirm in her seat with guilt." Rachel is absolutely _not_ amused at this, even though she's smiling as she tells Kurt quietly that she's going to prom with Sam. He squeals and starts planning her outfit. She rolls her eyes and let's him.

On Thursday, Quinn finds out.

Bruno Mars-Grenade


	5. It's Hard Not to Give In

Here's my contribution for the day...For all interested parties, I'll have another one tomorrow :)

**It's Hard Not to Give In**

Sam is confused at prom when he can't figure out where to look. He wants to watch Finn and Quinn, but Rachel looks insanely beautiful in her dress and there are moments when he can't rip his gaze away from her. He absolutely does _not_ want to kiss her after they share their first dance.

It's Friday at prom when _Quinn_ kisses him.

He picks Rachel up and meets her fathers for the first time. They take pictures until Rachel's blushing and whining at them to stop and Sam laughs at his date as she crosses her arms over her chest when one of them, laughingly, tells her that they're just preparing her for her future.

Puck, Santana, Kurt and Blaine greet Rachel with smiles as Sam helps her climb in the limo and since none of them are really dating they spend the trip to the hotel going over their performance details. He watches Rachel hand out instructions to everyone and tries not to stare at her too hard. As careful as he is, Santana catches him and gives him a knowing smirk and he rolls his eyes in return.

"It's gonna be perfect, Rae. We're awesome, remember?" Puck gives him a pound at his comment and then slings his arm over Rachel. Sam frowns a little and wonders why the sight of the tiny singer under anyone's arm causes his muscles to tighten up and his smile fade.

When they arrive he's surprised to see Quinn standing off with a group of Cheerios instead of hanging off of Finn, but he pushes it out of his mind when he sees Finn talking to Rachel. She's clearly upset and he starts over toward the pair only to be stopped by Santana. "Leave the midget to her business unless you're over Quinn." Her pose is slightly threatening.

"What are you talking about?"

"I'm sayin, that the girl does not need anymore confusion."

"Why's he talking to her anyway?"

"Jealous?"

Sam blushes and protests almost harshly. "I just don't want to see her get hurt by him again. He's like a five year old in a candy store, he needs to make up his mind."

He hates it when San rolls her eyes at him, "He's not the only one." Is all she adds before she stalks off.

He's about to walk over to Rachel again when Quinn asks him to dance. She brushes her fingers over the remnants of his bruised face and he wishes her eyes weren't so hypnotic. Out of the corner of his eye he catches a glimpse of Rachel and Finn. She leans up to kiss him on the cheek and Sam's face burns with something he's a little bit afraid to identify. So when Quinn leans forward and presses her lips tentatively to his he closes his eyes and lets her.

When he pulls away she's smirking and he has a sudden urge to hit her. Instead he turns away and catches the hurt in Rachel's brown eyes. The tension on the stage is tangible as the two of them join Puck, Kurt, and Santana for their performance and by the end of their song none of their band mates can tell if they're singing to the pair that dumped them or to each other.

Much to everyone's surprise, Sam wins prom king. He dances with Quinn and keeps an eye on Rachel as the spotlight follows them around on the dance floor. She gives him a thumbs up and a sad sort of smile and he gives a weak one back before focusing back on the blonde in his arms.

On Saturday Rachel won't return his calls.

Maroon 5 w/ Rihanna-If I Never see Your Face Again


	6. Use Me For What I'm Good For

Didn't think I was gonna make the deadline for 'More tomorrow', but I'm just under the wire...Don't know what happened, but something ate the rest of the chapters to this story, so I had to reconstruct them. you'd think it would be easier to write the second time, but nothing you type seems like it did before and you'd be surprised by how easy it is to convince yourself that the original version was a masterpiece that is now lost forever, which just makes version number two frustrating and irritating...and here I am rambling about when I have a deadline to make...

Don't own anything, more tomorrow...

**Use Me For What I'm Good For**

Rachel doesn't know exactly how to feel about it when Finn starts talking to her again, or about the fact that Quinn is once again plastered to Sam's side. It's not like she's jealous or anything, she just misses her friend.

Finn asks her out on a Saturday.

She's sitting in her living room watching television with her fathers when he knocks on the door. She grabs her jacket and tries to ignore the looks on her parents' faces as she follows him to his car.

"You're quiet." He comments when they're seated at Breadstix.

"Just an exceptionally odd week, Finn." She replies as she fiddles with her straw wrapper. She smiles to put him at ease and he gives her his famous half smile, which doesn't have nearly the effect on her that it used to.

"I broke up with Quinn."

Rachel can't help the snort that escapes her lips, "She broke up with you." Rachel points out, unable to believe that he's actually trying to play it off as though he broke up with the blonde for her, when the entire school knows that _she_ dumped _him_.

"Does it matter? We're broken up." He offers with a sullen look that quickly turns into confusion. "The thing is, I still don't know what I did." He gives her a hopeful look. "Hey maybe you could ask Sam."

She feels a sudden, and rare, burst of anger at the boy across from her. "Are you really asking me that, Finn?"

"Well, we're friends, right?"

Rachel sighs, "Yes. Friends." Rachel's shoulders slump in resignation. "Would you please take me home, Finn?"

Finn's brow creases in confusion yet again. "But I thought we were gonna talk about trying it again."

Rachel crosses her arms over her chest as her anger flares again. "Well, opening with Quinn Fabray probably isn't the smartest way to begin that conversation."

His expression changes to clueless anger, "Are you calling me dumb, Rachel? Because I was willing to give you another chance, but you're sort of being a bitch right now."

Rachel can feel the heat in her cheeks at his words. "I wish I were unaccomplished enough to tell you what to do with your second chance, Finn Hudson."

His face goes red with anger and he gets up so fast that he knocks his chair over. "Fine. Find your own way home," Finn pauses as if he's trying to make a decision and finishes his sentence a beat later. "Treasure Trail."

Rachel hates the tears burning her eyes at the familiar nickname rolling off of his tongue and watches him as he storms out of the restaurant. She hates it even more when Santana Lopez is the one to find her a moment later when she finally lets them stream down her face. She flinches away from her touch, but nods acceptance when the other girl asks her if she needs a ride home. The thought of having to explain her appearance to her fathers is slightly embarrassing to her at this moment and she follows Santana to her car.

"You know he's a total douche bag, right?" Rachel's thinks the effort is sweet, but can't manage any words. She doesn't know exactly when or how she became friends with Santana Lopez, but by the end of the car ride she's actually grateful as she walks up to her house and tries to put on a brave face to get past her fathers.

She makes it past them without too many questions and retreats to her bedroom to record a mySpace song. As she sings, her thoughts bounce from Finn to Sam, and back again, before they settle on blonde hair and a wide smile. She feels a little better after she posts her video and tries not to think about the fact that Quinn Fabray will not tolerate her hanging out with Sam ever again. Even if they are just friends.

On Sunday she admits she wanted more.

Santana & Michelle Branch-The Game of Love


	7. Everyone's Got Their Chains to Break

Hope everyone's still enjoying...? See you on Monday for the next chapter :)  
>Don't own the show, the characters, or the music (as alway).<p>

**Everyone's Got Their Chains to Break**

Sam is happy to be back together with Quinn, it's what he's been dreaming about for weeks, he just wishes he knew how to get her to smile. The feeling in his stomach whenever he passes Rachel in the hallway, is definitely not regret.

He meets Quinn's father on a Tuesday.

He's been back together with her for about a month and besides seeing her in Glee, he hasn't talked to Rachel since Prom. He misses her more than he thinks he should, but every time he approaches her or calls her she makes an excuse and runs off. He wishes he knew what was going on with her. He wonders how mad Quinn will be if he goes to Rachel's house and makes her talk to him.

They're doing homework in the library, during study hall, when he finally asks her, "Why do you hate Rachel Berry?"

His girlfriend stiffens at the question and her cheeks color as she answers "I don't hate Rachel." Her voice is short, but firm and he knows that the subject is pretty much closed so he averts his eyes back to his book and sighs. "My father wants to meet you today." She says seriously after a moment.

"Sure." He smiles at her and she barely lets herself smile back before she drops her head back to her books and Sam thinks he would give up his entire comic book collection to know what she's thinking.

He's jamming in the choir room after school, with Santana and Puck when Rachel walks in to catch the last half of his song. He yells out the final notes and she sits on the piano bench, her face a mixture of hurt and concern.

When they're done singing, Puck and Santana leave the two of them to talk and Sam sits awkwardly next to Rachel on the piano bench. "Hey, Rach. Sorry we haven't had a chance to hang out much lately."

"We've both been very busy, Sam." She pauses for a moment. "Is everything okay with Quinn?" She asks and he wonders at the hesitancy in her voice.

"As okay as it ever is with Quinn." He offers more when she stares at him in concern. "I just wish it was easier to make her happy." He can't pinpoint the exact reason, but he almost feels a little bit guilty talking to her about Quinn.

"Just love her." Sam looks confused and Rachel takes a moment before she elaborates. "If there's anything I've learned in three years of junior high and three years of high school, it's that Quinn Fabray is chronically unhappy. She's not comfortable in her own skin and thus uses her colorful personality to keep people at a distance. I would imagine that if you can stick around long enough to scale her walls, it will be quite worth it."

"So, basically, just be patient." He smiles at her and she returns it sadly. "Thanks, Rae."

Her eyes flicker at the nickname. "Your welcome, Sam. Now if you'll excuse me, I'd like to get in some practice while I still have use of the choir room." Her voice sounds defeated as she turns toward the piano and he wishes again that he knew why she seems so sad.

Sam has dinner with Quinn and her parents and doesn't breath again until he's in his car. He feels sorry for her mother and hates her father and barely manages to remember his manners through dinner. He does, however, love the way Quinn smiles when her father shakes his hand and tells him how happy he is that his daughter is finally dating someone with a good head on his shoulders.

He kisses her cheek when she walks him out, in case her father is watching, and he finally understands what makes Quinn, Quinn. He smiles like a dork all the way home, until he walks in to find his brother sitting at the kitchen table. "Hey, little brother."

"Hey." He says as he joins him at the table with a glass of milk

"I take it things went well?"

"Yeah." Sam grins, finishes his milk and says goodnight to his brother.

"Oh, Hey, Sam. Where's Rachel been? I kind of miss the munchkin." Sam rolls his eyes affectionately at his brother's love for Rachel and tries not to feel guilty when he adds, "You're not one of those guys who gets a girlfriend and forgets about his friends are ya?"

"Nah, we've just been busy. That's all. I'll invite her for vegan pizza night."

"Great. Invite Quinn too. Maybe I'll finally get to meet her."

"Sure." Sam says uncomfortably. "I'm not sure she'll come though. I don't really know if she'd be comfortable here. I'm sure you've heard who her parents are. Maybe we could take her out to dinner or something so you can meet her." Sam tries to keep the blush of embarrassment off of his cheeks.

He's not surprised when his brother stands up in anger. "I thought I taught you better than this, Sammy. If she's too good to come over here to meet me, then she's not good enough for you." Sam tries to protest his brother's outburst, but he's gone in an instant and Sam knows that eventually he'll have to invite Quinn over for dinner. He just hopes she doesn't judge him too harshly.

On Wednesday, Quinn tells him she loves him.

Foo Fighters-Best of You


	8. What I Can't Say

Don't worry, Sam and Quinn aren't staying together for long ;) Hope you don't hate them too much, they're two of my favorite characters...  
>Hope this scene isn't forced, but I have a raging need to make Quinn likeable, hope it works and BTW, for this story, I don't really go into it because it's more about Rachel and Sam, but Quinn really does care about Sam and her effort with Rachel is sincere. I might take this down later, because it's not incredibly important to the entire plot, just wanted to make Quinn a human being and I like the song...Tune in for more tomorrow :)<p>

**What I Can't Say**

Rachel can't wait for school to be over. She knows it's not Sam's, or even Quinn's fault, but she doesn't think she can bear to see them holding hands anymore. She's proud that she doesn't let her feelings get in the way of them winning Nationals.

On Tuesday Quinn confronts her.

Rachel knows everyone is wondering what's going on with her. They might even be missing the sound of her voice. Every once in a while one of them looks like they want to ask if she's okay, but Santana and Kurt keep them at bay and she's sort of grateful because she doesn't want to talk about it at all.

She's in the choir room singing as Puck strums his guitar and she's so wrapped up in her song that she doesn't notice Quinn sneak into the room and lurk at the back of it. When the song is over she's somewhat surprised when she looks up to see Quinn staring at her with her arms crossed over her chest in perfect Fabray fashion. "Can you excuse us, Puck?"

"Don't think that's the best idea you've ever had, Q." He says as he stands protectively over Rachel. They stare each at each other unwaveringly until Rachel places a hand gently on Pucks forearm and nods slightly. Puck shrugs and heads to the door, but not before he turns to Quinn and adds, "Leave her how you found her, Baby Mama."

Quinn rolls her eyes at the nickname and gets straight to the point as the door closes. "You like him don't you?" Rachel is somewhat surprised that her tone isn't accusing, only curious, but she doesn't answer. "When did you forget how to talk?" She says.

"I'm perfectly capable of speaking, Quinn. I just don't want to discuss this particular subject with you." Rachel sits on the piano bench, hoping that's then end of their conversation, but a moment later Quinn joins her.

"I thought you would have gotten back together with Finn." She says a moment later, again keeping her tone curious, not mean.

"Finn and I are not right for each other." Rachel wonders how the cheerleader gets her eyebrow to quirk so perfectly and sighs. "He called me Treasure Trail." She elaborates a moment later, if only to settle that eyebrow back into place.

She's surprised to see a flash of anger as Quinn speaks and Rachel thinks that's funny coming from the girl who invented the infamous nickname. "I'm sorry, Rachel." Both of them know how much she's actually apologizing for and Rachel can hear sincerity in her voice. Silence surrounds them for a few minutes before Quinn speaks again. "Was that song for him."

Rachel stiffens beside her, wondering why Quinn isn't leaving and why she refuses to let this go. "The song was for me." She replies rigidly and meets Quinn's eyes, relieved to find understanding staring back at her.

"He likes you too, you know. Maybe more than me. He won't even invite me to meet his brother. Like he's afraid I'm going to be a complete bitch or something." Rachel wonders at the insecurity in the girl's voice and can't help trying to make her feel better.

"He's afraid you'll laugh at him." She offers and watches realization hit Quinn's face.

"He misses you." She admits further. "You can be his friend you know."

Rachel doesn't mean to sound harsh, especially since Quinn didn't come here to murder her. "We both know how I act when I want something, Quinn, and I wasn't exactly proud of what happened the last time. I'm glad he has you." And honestly she is, she sort of likes this version of Quinn, she hopes this is the one that Sam gets as well.

"So you do like him?" Quinn says softly.

"He's with you." Rachel mimics Quinn's tone.

"What if he wasn't?"

"What are you talking about?"

"If he wasn't with me, would you ask him out?"

"Honestly...I'm not entirely sure."

"Why not?"

Rachel pauses to glance at Quinn and only continues when she's sure that there isn't any malice behind her line of questioning. "Because I need to leave this town with my heart in tact, Quinn. I don't think it can take much more breakage." She says quietly as she lowers her eyes.

They sit for a while in silence before Quinn decides to leave. "Hey, Rachel?" She turns as she reaches the door. "Let's hang out this summer." Rachel thinks how nice it is when Quinn smiles and kind of looks forward to it as she watches the blonde girl leave.

On the last day of school, Finn shows up with a bruised face.

Hot Chelle Rae-Bleed


	9. For What it's Worth

Hey :) Hope everyone enjoys tonights episode, and also sometimes teenage guys...and grown up guys, are a little bit clueless when it comes to love, so don't judge Sam too harshly ;)  
>I own nothing...and also, reviews and story alerts are much appreciated. They are the only reason I continue this little experiment...<p>

**For What it's Worth**

Sam calls Rachel no less than five times a week, every week, over the summer, but has to settle for hearing about her from Quinn. He tries to keep the eagerness out of his voice any time his girlfriend mentions her tiny new best friend.

School starts in the middle of the week, on a Wednesday.

It's the first time Sam has seen Rachel since last year and he wonders how that's even possible since they have all the same friends. Her skin is a little bit darker than normal from the sun, her hair longer, her skirt seems shorter, and her legs seem impossibly longer. All these things make it impossible for Sam to avert his eyes as she comes sweeping down the hall. "Stop staring at Berry." Quinn says into his ear and he's surprised that her voice has a teasing tone to it. "We need to talk, meet me in the auditorium at lunch." She says as she smiles and heads in Rachel's direction.

He doesn't let the words sink in until later when he walks nervously into the auditorium and finds Quinn sitting on the stage with her legs dangling off the side. He joins her slowly and braces himself for another year of pain. "We need to talk, huh?" He asks.

Quinn gives him a sad smile. "It's not as bad as you think." He sits and lets her continue. "I love you, Sam. I wonder if you know how hard that is for me to say."

"I do." He says simply and sincerely. "Is this about earlier, Quinn? Because I know it's weak, but I'm a guy and sometimes I really can't help it."

"It's not about earlier, but it is about Rachel." Quinn looked down at their linked hands already missing the feel of her hand in his. "I think you like her."

"Well, she was my best friend for a while there, of course I like her, she's been ignoring me, trust me whatever I did, she's not forgiving me. You don't have anything to worry about, Quinn, so you don't have to break up with me."

"I think you're in love with her, I think you have been in love with her since last year." Quinn points out. "And she's not ignoring you because she wants to, she's doing it for me."

Sam's face goes red with anger. "Did you say something to her?"

Quinn throws her hands up in defense. "Not at all. There might have been a time when I would have warned Rachel away from you, but she's my friend and I want her to be happy, so I'm trying to do the right thing." Sam's face relaxes and he realizes just how uncomfortable this conversation is for Quinn. "She likes you too, but by the time she realized, we were already back together." Quinn pauses to let her words sink in. "You do like her, don't you?"

"I...don't know." Sam frowns. "I never really gave it much thought. I mean sure I like her, but I was all about you, ya know?" He gives her a small smile and Quinn watches it grow into a grin as he thinks about Rachel.

"I'm sorry." He says quietly a moment later.

She shrugs. "You can't help your heart." She says as she fights tears.

"And I promise not to tell anyone you have one." She laughs at his joke and lays her head on his shoulder as they spend the rest of their lunch hour sitting on the stage. Later, in Glee, Quinn does cry as Sam strums his guitar and sings to her.

On Thursday Rachel still refuses to talk to him.

Green Day-Good Riddance (Time of Your Life)


	10. Blame to Share

Sorry for the wait...been busy. This is just like a little Quinn/Rachel friendship interlude because I couldn't come up with anything else for a Rachel Chapter...so just filler. Back to Sam and Rachel for the next one which I'll put up sometime tomorrow :) Let me know what you think, it's always appreciated.

I don't own any part of Glee...

**Blame to Share**

Rachel doesn't know why the thought of Sam actually liking her is so scary, but it is. She barely resists the urge to construct a list of reasons, but if she had made one, it might include the fact that they're off to college in a year, or that Finn Hudson broke her. She is absolutely ignoring the not so tiny voice in her head that whispers that she'll never be as good as Quinn Fabray.

It's another Friday night in Lima when Quinn asks her what her problem is.

Rachel still, sometimes, finds these moments odd, ones where she looks into her living room to see three Cheerios sitting on her couch fighting over what movie they're going to put in. She's really glad seniors only have to wear their uniforms on game days because sometimes the color red triggers a PTSD reaction and she hates it when Quinn's face falters in uncertainty any time Rachel shies away from her.

Rachel hands Santana the bowl of popcorn before she flops down on the couch next to Quinn. "So what are we watching?"

Quinn shrugs. "San wants horror, Britt wants cartoons, I'm assuming your vote is musical and I don't really care so I'm gonna let you guys throw down."

Rachel puts her head in the blondes lap and hopes Quinn doesn't notice her mood. "I don't care either, so I think I'll just watch Santana talk Brittany into a scary movie." Rachel has more important things on her mind.

Quinn waits until they're alone to finally broach the subject of Sam Evans. Santana and Brittany are making a food run and Rachel is uncharacteristically quiet. "Are you ever going to talk to Sam again?"

Rachel still has her head in her friends lap and she's certain Quinn can feel her stiffen up. "You really think we should talk about this, Quinn?"

"I thought we were friends." Rachel feels the familiar strangeness at the fact that she is one of two people who can recognize 'hurt' as it settles over Quinn Fabray's face.

"We are." She assures her and she doesn't know how or why, but they are friends. There are even moments when she's fairly certain that she could get away with calling them best friends. Sometimes, however their shared past makes them friends who don't discuss things like boyfriends and dates and being in love.

"This is what friends talk about, Rachel." She crosses her arms and Rachel sighs as she sits up. That pose suggests that Quinn is far from dropping this conversation and for some reason she doesn't want Quinn to be looking down on her while they have it. "So, spill, midget." Quinn smirks at Rachel's scowl and then looks at her expectantly.

"I don't know, if I'll ever talk to him again."

"You should."

"Maybe."

"Definitely." Quinn's wearing her head bitch face and Rachel crosses her arms and glares back at her. Quinn smirks at her again and Rachel hates how ineffective her glare is on the other girl. "He's worth it." She says softly and Rachel feels an abrupt surge of anger at the blonde.

"If he's so worth it, Quinn, why did you dump him?"

She watches Quinn's cheeks turn pink. "Because you love him and he might not have been able to put a name on it last year, but he loves you too, Berry." The use of her last name tames some of the fire rising to Rachel's face. Quinn only uses 'Berry' when she's on the brink of losing her temper.

Rachel closes her eyes and takes a calming breath before she meets Quinn's eyes again. "I believe we've discussed this before, Quinn." Rachel's eyes begged the blonde to stop pushing her, but when has Quinn Fabray ever gone easy on her.

"It won't be like Finn."

"How do I know that? He's the same guy as Finn, cute, popular, and every girl in school wants him. I'm just me. My only claim to fame is the number of slushies I've endured and the only thing that elevates my status, is the fact that I dated Finn last year, which was pretty much nullified when he dumped me...twice."

"Finn being stupid does not make you defective, Rachel, and you can't tell me that you've given up on love forever."

"Not forever, just until I fall for one you haven't had first." Rachel let's it out quietly. She continues when she finds it impossible to read Quinn's face. "They always go back to you. And who wouldn't?" Rachel tries not to sound bitter because she knows she's not entirely innocent when it comes to the Finn situation. "It was hard enough when I had to watch it happen with Finn. I don't think I could bear it again."

"Sam's different, Rachel. I promise you that. Finn only ever wants you when someone else has you. Sam wants you because he honestly likes you. And I would never do that to you again."

"Did you do it on purpose." Rachel can hear the vulnerability in her voice, but for once she doesn't care if Quinn's feelings get hurt. She thinks sometimes that she's as much to blame as anyone for the state of Rachel' heart.

"I don't really know." She says thoughtfully and quietly a moment later. "I know that I never loved Finn."

"Do you love Sam?"

Quinn smiles at her. "Not in the way you're thinking of. Sam's a good guy and he deserves someone to be in love with him, not just someone who cares about him. We were always meant to be friends. He's like you, he recognizes when my emotional retardation has rendered me useless and he doesn't push, he waits until I'm comfortable." Rachel smiles a little at Quinn's admission and lays her head back in the blonde's lap, sensing the fact that they've reached an understanding.

Rachel thinks about what Quinn said for the rest of the night, trying to decide what to do. Santana and Brittany notice her mood and head out early, but Quinn stays to keep her company. They watch movies because Rachel can't sleep and when they're laying in Rachel's room she tries not to tear up when Quinn gets serious again. "You know I got your back, Rach. Whatever happens. Even if it means I gotta throw down if he hurts you...or you know, have Puck do it again." Rachel still hates that Quinn told Noah about Finn calling her 'Treasure Trail', but she sort of loves it when Quinn starts quietly singing to her in the dark.

On Saturday, she finally talks to him.  
>On Sunday, he asks her to Homecoming.<br>On Monday, Quinn glares at her when she refuses.

Kristin Chenoweth & Idina Menzel-For Good


	11. He's Nothing Like Me

Thanks for reading, can't tell you all how much it means :) Let me know whatcha think...also, should I end it when they get together or keep it going? Or maybe a sequel, if anyone's interested?  
>Usual disclaimers apply...<p>

**He's Nothing Like Me**

Sam doesn't bother to ask anyone else to Homecoming after Rachel rejects him, ever since Quinn pointed out how he feels about her, it's sort of like she's the only girl he can actually see. He hates that she turned him down, but he loves that she's not ignoring him anymore.

The Friday before Homecoming, he formulates a plan.

"You're starting to be creepy." Quinn tells him at lunch.

"I'm not." He grumbles. "Seriously though. She's going with that guy?" Sam bites his sandwich angrily as he watches her table.

"She's not going _with_ him, she's just _going_ with him."

"Who are you going with? Wanna go as friends?" He says, still not even bothering to look at her.

Quinn rolls her eyes. "Earth to stupid. Taking me anywhere that we might be perceived as a couple is not the best way to win her over, jackass." He finally rips his gaze away from brunette locks when Quinn's tone turns condescending.

"So I gotta be the one to suffer and go alone? Can I talk to you while we're there? Or should I sit in the corner all night?" Sam's starting to sound a little irritated, even if he thinks the way Rachel organizes her food just right before she eats it, is adorable.

"Look, I'm not telling you what to do, she'll be jealous no matter who you bring, but if it's me you'll lose all the ground you've gained." Quinn pauses. "She's been hurt a lot, Sam." Sam watches Quinn go quiet and he knows she has more to say. "You're still new. You don't know everything that's happened to her. We've all been in the same classes since we learned to walk and we started young. In grade school she got teased for dressing funny, in junior high for having two dads, not to mention being told to shut it twenty times a day since she turned ten." Quinn blushes in shame as she continues. "The slushies have died down, but I made sure Rachel got one everyday when we started high school, you know what they feel like. And that's just everyday school stuff. Add what happened with Finn and Jesse...and Finn again, and I'm sure you can realize why she's not jumping at the chance to date anyone right now. Plus last year, when you came back to me, it really hurt her."

Sam sighs because he knows his annoying blonde headed friend is right. Rachel has every right to be gun shy. "There's gotta be something I can do." He mumbles as he turns his gaze back to the tiny singer. When she looks up and catches his eye he smiles at her and he pretty much loves the way her cheeks color as she smiles back.

"You should sing her something in Glee." Quinn says around her salad.

"Huh?" Sam doesn't look back toward his lunch companion until Rachel drops his gaze.

"I was saying that you should sing her a song today in Glee." Quinn hates repeating herself and Sam hears it in her voice.

"Like what?"

"Anything that doesn't start with Justin and end with experience." Sam and Quinn turn their attention to the voice behind them. "Last year when Finn decided he wanted Rachel back and walked two steps behind her and Jesse in the halls, I thought it was creepy. Like serial killer creepy. Watching you stare at her is giving me flashbacks." Sam rolls his eyes as Quinn giggles at Kurt when he joins their table.

"I'm not staring at her, dude."

"Please. Tell me again how you never dye your hair?" Kurt waves him off and turns to Quinn. "Rachel is insisting on the blue. We need to intervene."

Sam watches Quinn shrug. "I thought the blue looked fine."

"Yes, but the pink, looked _heavenly_." Kurt says dreamily. "Talk to your girl." He tells her.

"What are you guys talking about?" Sam is a little confused.

"Her dress." Kurt tells him as if it's the most obvious thing in the room.

Sam rolls his eyes and finishes his milk. "I'm sure whatever Rachel puts on, she'll look great."

Kurt sighs. "Of course _you_ think so, you're a lovesick puppy. And by the way, my little diva does love grand gestures, and no one sings a lovesick puppy song, like a good boy band."

Sam frowns, "I can't put anything together by the time Glee club starts." He's been thinking about singing her a song for a while now, he just never finds one that feels right. He wishes he would have thought of the boy band thing sooner, or, you know, on his own. Sam continues to frown as he searches boy band lyrics on his phone, drowning out Quinn and Kurt as they chatter about Rachel's dresses.

He spends the rest of lunch and all of study hall searching before he finds what he hopes will be a perfect song, but to both Quinn and Kurt's surprise he doesn't serenade her in Glee. Instead he calls Puck, Mike, Kurt and Santana to his house after school. They work past midnight, and Sam finds himself pleased when Kurt gives him an impressed nod of approval on his way out.

On Saturday, he's _extremely_ pleased, at the flushed happiness in Rachel's eyes as he takes the stage at Homecoming and sings to her in front of the entire school.

Backstreet Boys-I'll Never Break Your Heart


	12. Ready to Hold my Heart Open Wide

Hmmm...this is the longest (and probably as dramatic as it's going to get), but not the best...just distracting myself again. Hopefully it's not too terrible, let me know :) Thanks, as always, for taking a look. Oh and didn't have time to edit, which seems to be a pattern lately :(

**Ready to Hold my Heart Open Wide**

Rachel can't really tell if she's more nervous or happy of the fact that Sam is trying so hard to win her over. She dances with him at Homecoming and he's nothing but a gentlemen for the entire night. Sometimes she wishes he wasn't so perfect. It would've made it so much easier for her stop herself from falling for him.

Their first kiss happens perfectly on a Tuesday night.

Rachel's finally agreed to a date with him and she has no idea what to expect. She's nervous and a little scared that he'll realize she's not what he wants, but anxious and excited just the same. She has a curfew, and how much trouble can they really get into in the middle of the week.

Quinn helps her get ready, assures her that she looks hot and hugs her before she wishes her luck and makes herself scarce. Rachel thinks by the way she's smiling, she must know what Sam has in store for her and she's really glad that there's not a trace of jealousy anywhere on Quinn's perfect features.

Sam picks her up and meets her fathers and she thinks that it's pretty sweet when he shakes their hands and calls them 'sir', even though he's been to their monopoly night on more occasions than she can count. He chats with her fathers for an acceptable amount of time and when they leave he opens the car door for her. She tries not to let her smile spread too wide on her face.

She's surprised when he drives past Breadstix and delighted as he pulls up to the only restaurant in Lima that has a decent vegan menu. He takes her hand to help her out of the car and she blushes nervously when he doesn't let it go. They haven't even had dinner yet and Rachel is already finding herself swept off her feet.

"Quinn said that you like this place. I know you don't really like breadstix, so..." Sam is nervous, Rachel can see the way his leg is bouncing in his chair, and he's doing this weird smile that she's sure is supposed to be charming, but looks so goofy that she finds it adorable.

"She's right." Rachel offers and reaches over the table to cover his hand with hers. It's meant to calm him, but Rachel watches his face go a little red and he picks up his glass of water and downs the entire thing as Rachel looks on, amused. "You can relax, Sam." She says to him. "It's not like we haven't been out to eat before."

Sam watches her for a minute before he answers. "Yeah, but I want you to like me more now."

Rachel gives a soft laugh, "I already like you, Sam."

Sam likes the sound of Rachel's laugh and he knows she's not laughing at him, but he keeps his face serious. He feels like he has to ask her this now. "Then why did you stop talking to me, Rae?"

She's lifting her own glass to her lips when he asks and she stops dead as he looks at her with wounded eyes. She feels pain for the hurt that she's caused him, but she's been hurt too and she doesn't think she's done anything wrong in trying to protect herself. "I wonder if you'll understand when I tell you I had to." Sam is quiet and waits for her to be ready to continue and Rachel thinks she might just be the luckiest girl in the world that this boy likes her. "I was hurting. I didn't even realize I thought of you that way until I saw you kissing Quinn last year at Prom." She plays with her silverware as she explains herself. "Even then it took me the rest of the weekend to figure out why I was so upset. By the time I realized it, you guys were back together and I didn't want to be the girl ruining Quinn's life again. That and the fact that you got back together with her reasoned that my feelings were entirely onesided."

"What about later, when I kept calling you and asking you out?"

"I was afraid. I know it's not the best answer, Sam, but it's the truth. Guys might like me from afar, but up close, they figure out pretty quickly that I'm nothing special. Finn, Puck, Jesse...Finn again, I know I don't always show it, but it's fairly humiliating." Rachel smiles in embarrassment and Sam waits patiently again. Rachel's voice is serious when she speaks again. "With Jesse, of course it was all a ruse, but he was so much like me that sometimes I thought the only reason I loved him was because, well let's face it, because I love myself so much."

Rachel has the grace to smile at herself and Sam takes the opportunity to reassure her. "I think it's awesome that you're so confident, Rae. And when you get carried away... Well, It's kinda cute to me when you're being insane."

Rachel hangs her head and blushes and Sam motions for her to continue. "With Finn," Rachel notices his face darken at the sound of Finn's name. "I was just glad to have someone notice me in a way that didn't include slushies or horrible nicknames. I was glad to finally have a friend, However our differences made it seem like I was constantly chasing him. I was always waiting for the other shoe to drop. Even during the times that we were only friends, I never felt like he was all in. He was always more worried about being popular and fitting in, You understand ?"

"Yeah, If anyone understands that Hudson's a douche, it's me." He shrugs off Rachel's look and waits for her to go on. He hates Finn Hudson.

"Noah, well, all he ever wanted to do was touch my breasts, at least he was up front about it though. When he realized her wasn't going to be able to gain access to my V-card, as Santana says, it was all downhill from there. Noah is flattering in a Neanderthal way, however I care about him more in a big brother sort of way. I believe he feels the same thing for me and I think he secretly likes when I tell him he's not a Lima Loser." Sam hates the thought of anyone's hands on Rachel's boobs and grabs his water glass to cover his scowl. Halfway up he realizes it's empty and the waitress appears to take their order. Sam waits for Rachel to order and then has the same thing as she does and she practically beams at him as she says, "The animals thank you, Sam, as do I."

He can't help his happiness at how warm his chest feels simply from making her smile that way. "Anything to make you and the animals happy." He says in a flirty voice, he lifts his newly refilled glass to his lips without taking his flirting eyes off of Rachel and he laughs with her a moment later when he misses his mouth and spills water down the front of his shirt. His chest warms again when she reaches over the table and dabs away the excess water with her napkin. "You're beautiful, Rachel." He says quietly as he watches her concentrate on his shirt. "Especially up close."

Rachel leans back in her chair and blushes, and when tears cloud up her vision she excuses herself from the table and Sam rushes after her. "Hey, Rae. I didn't mean to upset you, I'm sorry if I said something wrong." Sam is desperate to get her back to the table and Rachel is desperate to get away.

"That's the best thing anyone has ever said to me, Sam. I don't want to get hurt." She relents quietly when he refuses to let her go. "The way I feel about you." Rachel pauses, trying to collect her thoughts. "If it happens with you, it will wreck me." She knows she sounds dramatic, but it's true. She's never felt the way she feels when she looks at him and especially not the way she feels when he pulls her close and holds her to his chest.

"It would be silly to promise you that I'll never hurt you, Rachel, but give me a chance and I know I can make you happy, we can have something special. I want it to be forever, but even if it's not, I promise to always think you're perfect." Rachel smiles into his chest.

"You're gonna make me fall in love with you, Sam Evans." She smiles when she looks up again, her eyes drier this time.

"That's the point, Rachel Berry." He meets her eyes and he thinks it's the perfect time to kiss her, but right as he's about to swoop down and cover her lips with his, the waitress taps him on the shoulder and tells him that they're food has arrived. Sam rolls his eyes and nods and leads Rachel back to the table.

Her smile lights up again when he admits to liking her food choices and when they finish eating he excuses himself to the bathroom. He returns to find her on stage and his heart feels like it might stop when her eyes find his and her voice starts ringing through the restaurant. A few people clap as She falls into his arms off the edge of the shallow stage when she's done singing and he looks at her like she's perfect.

Sam knows that people are looking at them, and later he'll feel a little self conscious at the 'awwws' he hears vaguely in the background, but right now, in this moment, all he is aware of is Rachel. Her smile, her eyes, the way she's looking at him with shy expectation, she really is perfect to him and he leans down and kisses her for the first time. She relaxes into him and barely remembers that everyone is watching them. When his tongue swipes at her bottom lip her knees weaken a little and he takes the opportunity to pull her closer. They break apart when the applause starts and she looks around the room sheepishly as she follows him out of the restaurant.

Later, when he takes her home, he walks her to the door and kisses her again. This time it's sweet and short because she's warned him that her father's are probably peeking out of a window somewhere. She watches him walk to his car and he waits for her to get inside before he gets in his car and she hears him pull carefully away from the curb. Her father's are sitting a bit too nonchalantly on the couch when she walks past and she gives them a cryptic, but happy, smile as she heads upstairs to call Quinn.

Wednesday, when they walk into school, his fingers are laced with hers.

Joey Fatone – Ready to Fall


End file.
